


Anesidora

by dracox_serdriel



Series: Her Dark Works [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bald Mountain, Defeat, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Loss, Mares of Diomedes, Mirrors, Riddles, The Enchanted Forest, The Jolly Roger, Underworld, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian continue their search for passage to a Land without Magic with guidance from Ingrid, the Snow Queen. As their options run out, Emma begins to lose faith, especially when she learns her only hope may lie with Cora.</p><p><strong>Her Dark Works</strong> takes place in an alternate universe where Emma Swan was born and raised in the Enchanted Forest. One day, things go horribly wrong, and she abandons her birthright and throne to seek revenge on the Dark One. What happens when a woman born to be the Savior of the Realm joins forces with the Vengeful Pirate of Neverland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Know the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid aids Emma in her quest to a Land without Magic, leading them to her home, Arendelle, in search of more leads.

It had been a very strange month.

Killian stood at the helm of his ship, his eyes occasionally drifting to the two ladies on the main deck. He found himself wondering, as he often did these past few weeks, if Emma and Ingrid were related. After all, they were both royalty from the same realm with fair hair, fine features, and inborn magic. It was more than that, though, for they spoke and argued like sisters, even though they'd only just met.

When they freed Ingrid from the urn, she was beautiful and cold with harsh and stormy tones, essentially a woman with an axe to grind with many a deceased person. But when she read the message in a bottle and touched the memory crystal, she burst into tears and smiled. Ingrid explained that she had accidentally killed her sister Helga. Her sister Gerda trapped her inside the urn, and to add insult to injury, then used magic to remove all memory of her and Helga from the kingdom, so they would be forgotten rather than mourned. Apparently, Gerda later regretted her decision and attempted to change it, only her ship went down before she had a chance. Thus, the message and memories in a bottle.

It was a strange tale, certainly, but no more strange than other stories he'd heard recently.

Killian expected Ingrid to depart for Arendelle immediately, but she didn't. She insisted on assisting Emma find her family, and she proved a valuable asset during more than one fight.

Ingrid had been trapped in that urn for something like fifty years, hearing whispers but never able to say or do anything about it. She spent a large portion of that time in the Dark Castle, listening to the rumors and whispers associated with the Dark One, and her information had proven quite useful. 

With her help, they sought the Mad Hatter's hat, which served as his portal, and they acquired it from one of the Evil Queen's secret hideaways. Unfortunately, the hat could only create portals to realms with magic. They went searching for a pair of Ruby Slippers, but they had disappeared from Oz a long time ago leaving no discernable trail. They found a mountain which was rumored to have one door that acted as a portal to every known realm, but the magic that powered the doors had been stolen a very long time ago, before even the Crocodile's time. 

During these adventures, Emma had continued freeing those ensnared by magical objects, including the apothecary in a tea bag and a number of fairies encased in stained glass ornaments. The only remaining prisoner from the Dark Castle was the greatest sorcerer in all the realms, who was trapped in a Bonsai Tree, though Killian suspected that someone so powerful would be strong enough to free him- or herself from the ensnarement of vegetation. Still, the tree was quite beautiful in its own right, so he kept it in his quarters along the window and tended to it daily.

It was possible that he had become jealous of Ingrid's sudden and immediate kinship with Emma, but it was petty and possessive. Their friendship gave Emma much-needed support that he couldn't provide. 

And that support was even more crucial now, after a month of failed leads and missteps.

Ingrid's final suggestion was to travel to Arendelle. It was one of the few kingdoms they had yet to visit in this realm, and it was possible that new information had appeared there in the past fifty years. He knew a last-ditch attempt when he saw one, and part of him wondered if it might be time to discuss something drastic, such as detaining and interrogating someone old and powerful. Unfortunately, the only candidate he came up with was Peter Pan, and that didn't seem like a reasonable thing to suggest to Emma. She'd sooner kill that little demon than capture him.

* * *

When they arrived in Arendelle, Emma had mixed feelings. On one hand, she wanted Ingrid to meet her nieces and restore the stolen memories to the kingdom. On the other, she'd enjoyed Ingrid's company and wasn't ready to be parted with it yet.

Killian anchored the Jolly Roger while Ingrid and Emma restored the memories to the people of Arendelle. When they teleported to shore, they didn't have to walk far before people recognized Ingrid, and soon after, a royal guard rode out to meet them and escorted them back to the palace.

They didn't have a formal announcement but rather met in the great hall. Emma supposed the Queen and Princess needed more time to accept the fact that they had an aunt no one told them about.

Greetings and welcomes went around the room. The first introduced were Princess Anna, her husband Kristoff, and their children, Princess Gerda and Princess Sonja. Then Queen Elsa introduced her children, Prince Ronan and Princess Rosa. Emma resisted the urge to ask if Rosa and Neal Leopold were yet engaged, as she had no way to know if he had even asked her to marry him yet. Elsa was surprised when she heard Emma's name. 

"It's been quite some time," Elsa said. "I apologize for not recognizing you, but we've actually met quite a few times before, mostly at balls. Your mother and father were the ones who introduced me and husband, Lancelot."

Emma remembered King Lancelot and Queen Elsa, though the last time she'd seen them had been at a ball for her seventeenth birthday.

"I'm afraid he had to attend to matters of court today," Elsa continued. "He offered to take over my duties so I could meet my aunt. I've never met anyone with powers like mine before."

"They run in the family," Ingrid replied.

Emma forced herself to keep a level head as jealousy overwhelmed her. She remembered that one of the reasons Elsa and Lancelot fell in love was that he understood her in a way unlike anyone else, as his mother, the Lady of the Lake, was also born with magic. She heard tales of Elsa's struggles, ruling her kingdom with magic that she couldn't always control, and as a young princess even looked up to her. Had Emma dismissed the Seer's prognostications, she would've been in the same boat as Elsa. So why should she resent her for being the new apple in Ingrid's eye?

"There is much for us to discuss," Ingrid said. "And I want nothing more than to learn everything there is to know about you both and your wonderful children. But there is something I must ask."

"Anything," Elsa said.

"Emma Swan freed me from that urn and found this letter from your mother, my sister Gerda," Ingrid said as she handed the letter over to Anna. "I owe her a great deal of thanks."

"We all do," Anna said.

"She's been trying to travel to a Land without Magic," Ingrid continued. "My knowledge was limited and my information, outdated. I was wondering if there was anyone here that might be able to help her as she helped me."

"If by help her, you mean a portal, then I'm sorry, I know of none," Elsa said. "Nor of anything that had the means of making one."

"That's true," Kristoff said. "But if it's answers you're looking for, that we can help with."

"We can?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Well, not us specifically, but the Tree of Wisdom," Kristoff replied. "It's deep in the mountains. Legend has it that this tree can answer any question posed to it, so long as it's asked by two heroes."

"Who exactly qualifies as a hero, mate?" Killian asked.

"Uh, well, you know, heroes," Anna said. "I think that's kind of self-explanatory."

"I believe his concern comes from the fact that he's a reformed pirate," Ingrid replied. "As mine stems from being locked in an urn for a very long time."

"We'd hardly let you go it alone!" Anna said. "Not that we think you couldn't handle it or that you're not heroes, I'm sure you all are and the tree would answer your questions with no problem. I mean your title is the Savior of the Realm, isn't it? If you're not a hero than who is? What I mean to say is that we'd make sure two Arendelle heroes went with you to the tree because as far as we know, only Arendelle heroes have ever used it."

"Actually, come to think of it, she's right," Kristoff said. "No one from outside our kingdom has ever tried."

"Don't sound so surprised," Anna said to her husband.

"Oh, I'm not - I didn't, I, uh..." he began. "Someone help me out here?"

"We happily accept your invitation to have two heroes from your kingdom escort us to the Tree of Wisdom," Killian said.

"Yes, and we'd only need to borrow your heroes and a map for an hour or so," Emma said. "Unless it's a chatty tree."

"From what I remember in the stories, it's actually quite terse," Elsa replied. "And I should warn you, sometimes its answers are unclear. Not riddles exactly but not quite straightforward. In many fairy tales and bedtime stories, it leaves out things that become crucial to the hero. Though, having no experience with the tree myself, I can't be certain."

Emma didn't care if the Tree of Wisdom answered her question in Arcane Runic. If it could tell them anything, they'd have another lead, another chance to find her son.

"Thank you, all of you," Emma said. 

"Perhaps it would be best to wait until we've done something to be thankful for," Elsa suggested. "Please, come with me. We've prepared a meal for you, and we'll soon have rooms for you as well."

* * *

Killian stretched out across his bed, his belly full and his mind tired, but he couldn't quite drift off to sleep. His eyes opened when he felt a hand slid up his chest to cup his chin.

"Emma," he whispered. "Can't sleep either, love?"

"I thought I should check on you," she replied. "You've been quiet for the past few days."

"Not much to say."

"You always have something to say," she said.

His hand stroked her cheek and brought her into a slow, deliberate kiss that drew out a tiny groan from her. He smiled. Ingrid couldn't replace him in all respects.

"We just kissed, but you're a million miles away," she said. "Come back to me, Killian. Tell me what's wrong."

He blinked. He hadn't realized his absence or behavior had been noticed.

"Sorry, love, nothing's wrong," he replied. "You and Ingrid have much in common. I thought it best not to get in the way."

"In the way?" Emma asked. "Are you... are you jealous of Ingrid?"

He bit his tongue, not sure if this particular truth would be well-received.

"Not in the normal way a man envious someone who captures attention that used to belong to him," he replied. "But, she does have a connection with you that I never will."

She laughed. Not a mirthless huff or cruel mockery, but an actual laugh of joy and relief.

"I felt the same way about Elsa," she said. "She's Ingrid's family. The closest I'll ever get is if my brother marries her grand-niece."

He relaxed, allowing himself a few moments of solace as her fingertips brushed his cheek and chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not entirely relieved by their conversation but slightly happier.

"Killian," she said. "Look at me."

She touched her forehead to his, and he met her eye and saw the concern there, the caring.

"You and I have a connection that no one else has," she said. "The grounding wire is part of me within you and part of you within me. Someone like Ingrid... she understands who I was, Emma Swan, Savior of the Realm, but she doesn't know this new part of me, Emma Swan, the Dark One. Not like you do. Never like you do."

Her sincerity touched him, and he wondered if he had been unduly aloof toward her these past weeks.

"Aye, love," he whispered. "That we do."

She kissed his forehead and curled against his chest, and he soon drifted off to a deep, restful sleep.

 

They departed in the morning with King Lancelot and Princess Anna while Ingrid remained behind with Queen Elsa. 

Emma teleported them to the Tree of Wisdom, which was an ancient-looking oak taller than any around it. Killian wondered if he and Emma could win answers from this magical plant, but it was too important to risk.

Lancelot and Anna placed their palms on the Tree of Wisdom's trunk, and a voice, very old and somewhat melancholy, spoke.

_Two heroes may each ask one question, and I shall answer. But not more._

"How can Emma Swan and Killian Jones travel to a Land without Magic?" Anna asked the Tree of Wisdom.

The Tree of Wisdom replied, _She must cut away what she always casts, which will take her there with guidance from the remnants of the looking glass portal and the Magic Compass._

"That giant destroyed the Magic Compass, and we've found naught of the mirror," Killian observed. "We have two questions, do we not?"

Lancelot nodded.

"Ask if there's any other way," Emma said.

"Is there any other way for Emma Swan and Killian Jones to reach this Land without Magic?" Lancelot asked.

The Tree of Magic replied, _Yes, but it is a terrible path, long ago banished to a realm from which none return, the Underworld._

Emma teleported them back to the Arendelle palace, and Killian felt a pit in his stomach. He had an idea of their next adventure, and he didn't like it one bit. Without something of the mirror and the magic compass, there was only one way to get to a Land without Magic.

They needed to free Cora and travel to the Underworld.


	2. Deep Blue Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian search for leverage against Cora as they try to piece together her plan to go to the Underworld without her.

Emma wondered if it was possible to repair the Magic Compass and somehow summon lost dust from a broken mirror. She thought about it long and hard, hoping that she could avoid any talk of the Underworld.

But it was fruitless, and she knew it.

They returned to Arendelle's castle moments after receiving the rather unfortunate news, and Emma knew even then that there was no way around any of it.

"Perhaps we should ask others to go to the Tree," Lancelot suggested. "Have them ask more questions on your behalf. About the Magic Compass and the Looking Glass Portal."

"Unfortunately, we already know what became of both those prizes, mate," Killian replied.

"He's right," she added. "You never know when that tree might have answers you need. I'd hate for you to waste them on our behalf."

"You didn't find anything?" Ingrid asked as she joined them. "I overheard what you were saying."

"We did find something, it's just not terribly appealing," Killian replied.

"We have to go to the Underworld to get a spell that will open a portal to a Land without Magic," Emma explained.

"The Underworld?" Ingrid asked. "No one comes back from there."

"Technically true," Killian replied. "But only when death punches your ticket. We know of someone who has another way. One that allows you to leave once you're done."

"Then I shall go with you," Ingrid said.

"You will?" Anna asked. "But I only just learned about having an aunt yesterday! You can't leave for the Underworld. What if you don't come back? I mean, not that I think you won't come back, but... no, wait, I was right the first time. What happens if you don't come back?"

"I will," Ingrid replied. "Emma and Killian helped reunite me with a family that I thought I had lost forever. It's the least I can do for them."

Emma felt a wave of relief wash through her. Ingrid would make dealing with Cora much easier, and her ice powers were invaluable.

"Thank you, Ingrid," Emma said. "But I wouldn't want to take you from your family so soon. Killian and I will need to make preparations and pick up another party who will help us get there and back. It might take us two weeks by itself. You should stay here with your family until then. I can contact you with this mirror when we're ready."

She held out the compact mirror to Ingrid, who gave her a warm smile. It made Emma wonder if she had a big sister in another lifetime.

"It will be with me always, Emma," Ingrid said. "I look forward to seeing you again."

* * *

They departed after supper despite many protests. Emma teleported them to the Jolly Roger, and they set sail as dusk settled around them.

"Any reason in particular this journey will take us two weeks?" Killian asked as he stood at the helm. "Surely we could be on our way from this very moment."

She smiled at him and said, "Yes, we could, but I don't trust Cora."

"I suppose we're procuring a bit of leverage first?" 

"Leverage and intel," Emma replied. "Also I thought it might be nice to have some time alone."

"Did you indeed?" he asked.

She didn't reply before she disappeared below deck. He cursed himself for not yet setting the Jolly Roger's course properly, and he spent the next few minutes adjusting the helm, wanting nothing more than to retire to his quarters. He took out his sextant and cursed again when he realized the night was too overcast to check their position with it. He stowed it and counted the number of hands between the horizon and the Pole Star, which he could barely make out through the cloud cover.

It was no use. Luckily, Arendelle's waters were wide and deep, so the Jolly Roger could travel due East, which was the way they were going, for a full day before he need be concerned about running aground. He'd have to wait until dawn to adjust their course.

Then Emma returned to the deck, barefoot and wearing a long, off-white dress with red underpinning. Its devilishly simple design - medium-cut neck, low-cut back, sleeveless - made her look even more ravishing than usual, especially with her hair cascading over her shoulders, each lock appearing silver-gold in the spotty moonlight.

"Do you like it? It was one of the gowns my sister had made," she said, spinning to give him the full view.

"A-aye," he replied, his eyes lingering over the hem of her top, the way the skirt twirled as she came around. "It's lovely."

He joined her on the main deck, where she waited for him with a coy look on her face. As he approached, drops of rain began to hit him, and his eyes traveled up to the clouds overhead. Not a bad storm, but it would get worse before it was over.

He took her hand, ready to lead her into his quarters, but she tugged him back. She put a hand on his chest, and his heart, already pounding out of control, skipped a few beats. He put one hand over hers and reached out with the other for her hip, his fingers pulling her closer and then slipping behind her as he kissed her fiercely, his lips covering hers, his tongue clashing against her teeth.

The drops of rain were bigger now, occasionally hitting him on the head or face, dousing his hair and cooling his hot skin. He tried again to get her to follow him off deck, but she spun them both around, stepping so her back was against the railing that ran along the bridge. She planted hard kisses down the line of his jaw, nipping then biting at his neck.

Taking the hint, he stopped trying to get her out of the rain, even though it was building up. His hand went under her chin, bringing her up for a kiss as the wind blew past, throwing her hair out in beautiful billows. She fisted one hand in his hair and wrapped her arm around his neck.

He moved quickly, his teeth dragging down one side of her neck, then down the cut of her dress, and licking over to one arm. He placed wet, open-mouthed kisses down to her elbow. One hand slipped under her skit, sliding up her hot skin, skimming his fingers over her inner thighs before they curled over her ripe, wet core. She groaned, and he rose to meet her lips, his fingers tracing her hip bones.

Bloody hell, she wasn't wearing anything under the dress.

It had become a downpour, buckets falling over them, thankfully without much wind pitching the ship about. She clung to him desperately, her lips and teeth everywhere as they both became soaked.

He cupped her core, shifting till his hand was in place, his thumb at her clit and two fingers plunging inside her. She moaned his name against his shoulder, barely audible over the din of the storm, and he worked quickly, thrusting a third finger in for several strokes before adding a fourth.

She grinded down against him, her hips pushing back as he fucked her with his hand, four fingers curling inside her as his thumb rubbing the delicate nerve bundle. He crushed his lips over hers as he set a brutal pace until she tossed her head back and screamed his name louder than the rain, louder than the wind, louder than the sea crashing around them, her body arching hard before collapsing against him.

She was a beautiful creature, and the soaked dressed hugged her skin perfectly, contrasting her bedraggled hair that hung in clumps around her face. How could she be so bloody perfect in the pouring rain? How did she look so tempting with water dripping off her?

Killian took advantage as she came down from her climax, lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the closest hatch below decks, kicking it open with his foot. He threw her over her shoulder and brought her down the stairs, tugging the hatch shut over them.

She laughed, struggling against him, but only for show. He had every intention of taking her into his cabin and having his way with her till the sun came up.

* * *

Emma watched Killian sleep as his face became alight with the dim rays of dawn. She couldn't bring him to the Underworld. What if only those with magic could go there or return? She knew he'd never accept being left behind, and tying him up or knocking him out to prevent his attendance would certainly end badly for both of them. She needed to find something important for him to do that would keep him here, safe in this realm.

His eyes fluttered open, and a smile bloomed across his lips. 

"Morning, love," he said. "You seem pensive."

"We've got an interesting day ahead. How do you feel about kidnapping?"

He sat up, the covers falling from his chest. "That depends on who we're kidnapping and why."

"We can't trust Cora, but something tells me she's going to insist on being involved in the trip to the Underworld. There's gonna be some part of her plan that we need her for," Emma said.

"Thus putting her in an optimal position to betray us," he said. "Any idea who we're after, Swan?"

"Cora's husband. He's at the Dark Palace."

"You've done a lot of scheming so early in the morning."

"Killian, if we do figure all this out, you might not be able to come," she said.

"We've been through this before. We do things together, you agreed."

"I'm not un-agreeing," she replied. "I'm not asking you to stay behind. It's possible that you might not be able to go to the Underworld, or if you do go, you won't be able get out."

"So you won't ask me to stay behind, but you will strand me with our prisoner?" he asked.

Her stomach dropped. He knew her too well, for her plan was to ask him to mind Cora's husband, holding the axe over his head. Or cutlass. He shook his head in disbelief, huffing out an angry exhale as he shoved the covers off himself and climbed out of bed.

"I appreciate your concern for my devilishly handsome physique, but you agreed not to sideline me, pathetic mortal though I am," he said as he began to dress himself.

She asked, "How did you know - "

He interrupted, "You're an open book, Swan."

He continued to dress, keeping his back to her so as not to make eye contact. She couldn't think of what to say. 

_Sorry I want to keep you alive? Sorry that when I promised you that we'd fight side-by-side that I didn't consider the possibility of us going to the Underworld? Sorry I'm not stupid enough to take you, a mortal, to the Underworld without knowing if you can get out?_

As the thoughts whirled inside her head, anger built up in her chest, tightening her muscles and emptying her heart.

She caught sight of Killian's face in one of the mirrors. His tone had been curt, offended, jaded, but his expression held nothing but sadness and disappointment. She licked her lips and inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, giving herself time to unwind before she spoke.

He was nearly done with his attire, so she grabbed one of his long undershirts and threw it on. It barely covered her torso and groin, but if she let him leave the cabin mad, he'd be in a foul mood all day. Possibly for the entire trip. So she ran to the ladder and blocked his path.

"Swan, tempting though you are, you've made your intentions clear. Anything you ask of me, I shall do. I never said I'd do it all happily."

"It's not like I've decided anything," she said, not letting him pass.

"You haven't, had you? You just brought it up first thing in the morning after spending the night softening me up for it?" he asked. "And yes, love, I know that's one of your tricks."

"I brought it up to discuss it with you."

"Discussions are a waste of time when the party in charge has already come to an absolute course of action. I know that because for most of my life, I was that party."

Blurting out the first thing that came to mind, she said, "Killian, I've never done this before."

"What exactly are you on about?"

"I spent ten years as the Savior of the Realm, and years before that as a Princess. I've had friends and my parents and my siblings supporting me and giving me advice, even a few friends chipping in here and there, but it was always just that. I'd assess the problem. I'd make a plan. Maybe ask few people to lend a hand, but that's it. If a team was needed, then I led it, but... it wasn't like this."

She had confessed many things to Killian Jones during their time together, and most of them were things she never told anyone outside her family before. But this particular admission made her feel both stupid and embarrassed.

His blue eyes narrowed, as if suspecting her of lying, but his frown was more pensive than displeased.

"What about Neal?" he asked.

"Our relationship was secret," she replied. "Even if it wasn't, it's not like we could both run off to slay dragons and leave Henry on his own. So we did the divide and conquer thing. Neal's job was to keep Henry safe and happy, and I dealt with the manticores and the witches and the curses and whatever else the Savior of the Realm had to deal with."

"Life is not all destroying monsters and breaking curses," he replied. "You parented a child together."

"That was also a divide-and-conquer effort."

He gave a short, mirthless laugh before he said, "You're maddening, Swan. Maddening."

"Says pretty much everyone close to me since I was old enough to remember what was being said," she said quietly, closing her eyes.

Emma Swan, Savior of the Realm and Dark One, had more magic than anyone could dream of, but no idea how to talk to her boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word started her heart racing, as if the thought somehow solidified their relationship.

"Since you've never done this before, perhaps I should explain the principle," he said, his voice gentle. "Speak your mind, love. All of it. You don't have to have every little thing squared away in that head of yours before including me."

"You might change your tune once I've shared what's in here," she replied, putting her index finger to her forehead. "It's... chaotic. Confusing. And, recently, thanks to becoming the Dark One, quite unpleasant."

"Doubtful," he said. "I'm a fan of every part of you. Even the messy bits."

She grabbed either side of his head and stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss him, and his lips crushed against hers as he lifted her off her feet. When they stopped to catch their breath, he leaned his forehead into hers, putting her feet back on the ground.

"Can we hold prisoners on this ship?" she asked. "Specifically, keep them away from all the dark objects we've stowed?"

"That is an excellent question," he replied. "Assuming we're to sail there, taking an enchanted ship stocked with dangerous magic to the Underworld is bad form. What if we reunite some ancient demon with its long lost toenail and restore it to this realm?"

"Toenail?" she said running her hands across his chest.

"Perhaps Ingrid could assist us in relocating our cache of the darkest and most dangerous objects in all the realms."

"Yes, but I don't want them out of our care for any longer than necessary," she said. "So, Captain, is there a place we can store a prisoner on this vessel of yours?"

He reached into his pocket and revealed the Tin of Hard Candies. "Will this do the trick?"

She smiled and kissed him, bloody brilliant pirate that he was.

* * *

Killian sailed the Jolly Roger back to Emma's kingdom. She insisted on spending the days as they did before she became the Dark One, 'living in human terms' as she called it. That meant sailing rather than teleporting, cooking rather than summoning prepared meals, and all the other tedium of everyday activities like laundry and ship repairs. 

She devoted most of her time to reading about the Underworld, trying to piece together Cora's original plan as much as possible before confronting the witch herself. He suspected that she teleported all over the realm to acquire more reading material, as she never ran out of pages to read.

Unfortunately, the contents of those pages left much to be desired. After a week of research, Emma had learned that the Underworld had a definitive ruler, though the name and attributes of that ruler varied by tome. One claimed his name was Anubis, who protected graves and escorted souls to his realm. Another books said his name was Hades, the Ruler of the Underworld, the unseen realm. The countless names and epithets suggested that either the Underworld changed management frequently or whoever did rule there went to great lengths to keep his or her identity mysterious.

On the eighth day of their voyage, Emma teleported to the Dark Palace and returned with a new passenger. He had tufts of white hair sticking out around the crown of his bald head with a beard to match. He wore a long jacket with a high collar and trousers made of fine leather. For a former prince and king, he had simple tastes.

"What are you doing?!" he said loudly, his voice echoing across the water. "Who are you? Where have you taken me?"

"Relax," Emma said. "My name is Emma Swan. This is Captain Killian Jones. We're here about your wife."

"Cora?"

"Aye," he said. "My apologies, I didn't catch your name."

"Henry," he replied. "My name is Henry."

Emma's expression became blank and cold, and he saw the muscle in her jaw twitch as she grinded her teeth.

"No," she said. "That's not your name."

"I assure you it is," he replied. "I've been Henry for as long as I lived."

"Apologies, mate," Killian said, hoping to quell the storm raging on in Emma's mind. "But I'm afraid you'll require a new name for your stay with us. That one won't do. How about Senior?"

"Stay here?" he repeated. "What ever would I be staying here for? What do you want?"

"We want information about Cora's plans."

"My wife is under lock and key in a prison," he replied. "What information could you need about her? She can't harm anyone anymore."

"How's this, then, Senior," Killian said as he took both his hands and began to tie them with rope. "You're now in our custody for aiding Cora's crimes against the kingdom."

The old man shook his head and bit his tongue. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Emma nearly exploded at the suggestion that this man shared her son's name. Had Killian not intervened when he did, she may well have up Senior. 

Killian wheedled information out of him, but for his trouble he only acquired a little, and only what Emma had already known.

That strategy having failed, Emma took a far more radical approach: she told him the truth. She left out her son, as he had no need to know, but she held nothing else back from him. The Dark One using Regina to banish King Charming and Queen Snow White to prevent his prophesized defeat at their hands, and all of them being cast into a Land without Magic. She even told him what Cora said in the prison.

By the end of her speech, Senior's look was pure astonishment, though she wasn't yet sure if his surprise came from his disbelief or from actually being told the truth for once.

"Please, I was cursed inside a locket with my wife for a long time," he said. "Regina is my only living family. Surely you wouldn't deny an old man his daughter in the last few years of his life?"

Killian asked, "What is it you're asking of us, mate?"

"Take me with you," he replied.

"That could be arranged," Emma said.

"Aye, but we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves, I'm afraid," Killian added. "Before we decide on this ship's manifest, we require the means for our journey."

"Why was Cora planning on going to the Underworld?" Emma asked. "And how was she planning on getting there?"

Senior replied, "She wanted to bring our daughter back to life and that requires a one-for-one trade. Cora thought if she devastated your kingdom enough, she could force Queen Eva II to give herself up to save what was left of her people."

"A queen for a queen," Killian observed.

"I don't think it's that specific of a trade," Senior continued. "I think she just wanted to punish your family for killing Regina."

"How did she plan on trading souls?" Emma asked.

"I don't know exactly," he replied. "I acquired a vial of blood, which I believe can open a portal to the Underworld. She ordered me to find a suitable vessel while she was away."

"What kind of vessel?" Killian asked.

"A sea-worthy ship," he replied. "Any would do, so long as the ship was crafted and christened in the Enchanted Forest. I used the Regina's gold to purchase the Starlit Seahorse."

"So we use the blood to open the door to the Underworld and a vessel to carry us there," Emma said. "Is there a specific portal, or can we do this anywhere? Do we need to bless the ship before she passes through? Did she tell you anything about this powerful spell banished there?"

Senior shook his head, no. "The only other thing she told me was that I had to come with her to steer the ship, and I had to remain aboard at all times." 

"I don't like this, Swan," Killian said. "What if this spell she mentioned is pure invention, a lure to get you and anyone else through the portal to be used as payment for some deal she intends to make with the devil?"

"Then we make a deal with him - or her - first," Emma replied. "Don't fret, Senior. You'll be coming with us, but there is one catch."

"Anything," he said. "Please, just take me with you."

"Very well," she said. "This will hurt. You'll be conscious but not able to move. We'll stow you safely below deck after we show Cora we have you. Stand still."

She imagined his essence encased with stone, his life paused between the beats of his heart, his body paralyzed but protected. Slowly, a cloud of silver and black mist rolled over him, starting with his toes and crawling up to his neck. Senior gasped in pain and trembled in terror as the spell swallowed him up. His eyes were flooded with betrayal, tears, anger, and fear, and all of it was for her and her alone. She smiled, drinking it in until his face turned to stone.

"Bloody hell, Swan," Killian said. "I thought we were going to use this box."

"If we do that, the only way to show Cora we have him is to free him," she replied as she waved her hand and sent his petrified statue below deck.

He seemed ready to say something else on the matter, but he nodded his head in agreement and pocketed the Tin of Hard Candies for later.

"So, we have Ingrid and the statue of Senior," Killian said. "I fear we may need more to protect ourselves from the likes of Cora."

"I'm glad you brought that up, Captain," she said. "Ready to set sail for my kingdom?"

"Aye."

"Good, we'll discuss it on the way."

* * *

Killian was apprehensive. He had been ever since he watched Emma smile as she turned a man to stone. She must've notice something was amiss between them because she had been on her best behavior ever since. They sailed on to her kingdom, and as they neared its shores, she contacted Ingrid and arranged for the dark objects aboard to be safely hidden in Arendelle under the watchful eye of Queen Elsa. 

Ingrid joined them for the final day of sailing, and when they dropped anchor in the waters of Emma's kingdom, she and Killian remained aboard while Emma went ashore to speak with Nova and Dreamy.

"How has she been?" Ingrid asked him.

"She's... motivated," he replied.

"You're concerned?"

"About traveling to the Underworld and stealing a spell with the help of a witch who has reason enough to kill me? No."

"You know what I mean," Ingrid pressed. 

"She has been different lately with this renewed purpose of hers," he said simply. "But when I proposed this mission to her, I said that surely her family was worth a little darkness. I wish she needn't pay it."

She looked at him with a knowing and patience smile and said, "You should tell her."

"Aye," he replied, busying himself with the rope.

* * *

Emma hadn't expected Cora to level with her, yet she had told her the truth, or at least as much as she could confirm, about her plan to take Queen Eva II to the Underworld in exchange for Regina.

"Tell me how," Emma said. "You use a mirror to contact the ruler of the Underworld? Knock? Send a letter?"

"Promise me you won't leave me here," Cora replied. "You'll need my help once you get there."

"I knew you were going to say that," Emma said with a bleak smile.

"It's true," Cora said. "Not just getting to where the spell is hidden, but to overcome its guardians. I'm one of the few people who knows the perils."

"I promise to take you with us if you promise not to betray us," Emma said.

"Deal," Cora said. "When you imprisoned me, you took my belongings, among which was a vial of blood and a dragon's scale. The blood is from someone who died, went to the Underworld, and came back."

"Whose blood is it?"

"Persephone or Osiris, depending on who you ask," she replied. "The scale is actually the Scale of Mehen."

"I know," she replied. "And I know the story about Mehen guarding the ship of Ra as he passed through the Underworld each night. What I don't know is how that helps us get there and, more importantly, get back."

"With that scale, you can turn any vessel of this realm into the Solar Barque. From sunup to sundown, the ship will pass through the Underworld," Cora explained. "I intended to use it to speak with whoever's in charge there these days. It would've been more than enough time to trade your sister for my daughter."

Emma nodded. For whatever reason, Cora was putting her cards on the table. Perhaps she was as desperate to get to her child as Emma was.

"Here is what will happen," Emma said. "I have a ship and her captain, both willing to come with us. I also have another powerful sorceress, something of a big sister to me, who is coming with us. Your husband is aboard the ship as well, just as a precaution. We go to the Underworld. We get this spell. We get back, and as soon as humanly possible, we cast it. We. The only way to know neither one of us is getting screwed over is to do this together. Are we agreed?"

"Oh, very much so," Cora replied. "I'm afraid I have to ask one thing. You seem so willing to help me. Knowing all the terrible things I've done, why would you do that?"

"Because I know what it's like to have someone taken from you," she replied. "Someone so important that there's a hole in your heart where they should be. You want your family, and I want mine." 

"Aren't you sweet," Cora said.

"Besides, our goal is to travel to a Land without Magic. Once we're there, we can't cast spells or use magic," Emma continued. "Basically what I'm saying is, I'm certain I can take you in a fist fight."

* * *

Killian jolted when Ingrid appeared in a swirl of snowflakes.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled. "Did their conversation bode well?"

"The good news is, Cora agreed to your terms," she said. "The way she was with Emma... I can't describe it. But I don't trust her."

"Good instincts," he said. "Since I must remain aboard the ship, promise me you'll watch out for her as I would."

"You have my word."

Clouds of silver-gray and purple erupted on deck, and Emma and Cora appeared.

"Welcome aboard, Cora," Killian said. "Captain Killian Jones."

"And who is this?" Cora asked.

"My name is Ingrid."

"I wanted to thank you all for your kind invitation," Cora said with a cold smile. "I'm afraid we'll have to hurry if we want to do this tonight."

"Pray tell," he said. 

"Take this and fasten it to the helm," Cora said as she handed him a scale the size of a golden coin. "Secure it and guard it with your life."

"Am I correct in my assumption that it must remain affixed to the helm for the duration of our journey?" he asked as he took the scale and examined it.

"Yes, and this is the reason," she said. "Sailing into the Underworld, even on the Jolly Roger, would be a suicide mission. This scale grants your ship the protection of the Solar Barque. That's how we get through unscathed."

"Very well," he said. "What are our bearings?"

"Set sail for the western horizon," Cora replied.

Killian took the scale and went to the helm, securing it with a few knots and pinning it under his hand. Ingrid, Cora, and Emma gathered behind him as the Jolly Roger began to pick up speed sailing west. Soon they were racing toward the sun itself as it descended over the water, and Cora opened a vial, drew out a measure of liquid from within, shaped it into a ball, and cast it like a bolt of lightning dead ahead of them. 

He dimly registered the redness of the sun matching the hue of the blood as they collided, and in that instant, the sun and ocean froze. The endless sea with its glorious vista that always opened to the next horizon became a finite, fixed brink, and the crystal blue waves became first as darkness and embers, then as sun and smoke, then finally as flame and shadow, blossoming before them.

Emma came up behind him and put her chin on his shoulder. Then she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against him while his grip on the helm tightened, his knuckles white with effort as he held fast with every ounce of his strength.

The Jolly Roger charged the western horizon at her maximum speed, and Captain Killian Jones stood with Emma Swan at the helm of his glorious ship as together they did the one thing all seafarers feared more than sea serpents, kraken, or any other monstrous denizens of the deep. 

They sailed off the edge of the earth.


	3. High and Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jolly Roger sails off the edge of the world into the Underworld. Killian steers his ship through the journey of the Solar Barque while Emma, Ingrid, and Cora seek the banished spell that can take them to a Land without Magic.

The Jolly Roger tipped over the edge of the horizon and fell prow-first into a deep, inky blackness. Emma screamed. She was fairly certain they were all crying out, but somehow the darkness here was so thick it blotted out sound and sight alike. There was nothing but the cold rush of air hitting skin and the sensation of plummeting face-first into a bottomless pit. 

Emma clung to Killian, her fingers digging in, feeling the hammering of his heart through her hands.

Then, gradually, the prow began to rise and their speed decreased, until the Jolly Roger continued horizontally into the silent, endless dark before them.

"Emma, can you hear me?"

It was Killian's voice, little more than a distant whisper. 

"Killian?" she said, louder than she intended.

"Aye, love," he replied. "I'm glad you thought to grab hold of me rather. I might've lost my nerve otherwise."

"Captain Hook never loses his nerve at the helm," she whispered into his ear.

She saw the edges of the bridge and the yellow trim of the railing. She blinked, and she began to see the mast. Gradually light returned, though it was a dim and slender glow that cast shadows of purple and green.

"Emma?" Ingrid asked.

"Ingrid?" she replied. "I think we made it."

"We did," Cora said.

"Cora, did you have any idea that the entryway to the Underworld involved us falling off the edge of the bloody world?" Killian asked. 

"Captain, when you and Miss Swan decided to go to the Underworld, did you believe the trip would be pleasant?" Cora asked.

"Fair play," Killian asked. "Is it fair to expect our exit to be as disagreeable?"

"I would certainly assume so," she replied.

"So, we're here," Emma said. "Now what?"

There was enough light to see everyone properly, but they couldn't see much beyond the ship. They seemed to be sailing through a dark cave.

"A very long time ago, this path followed the twelve fields of the Underworld, but those have long since moved on," Cora said. "Luckily for us, the path from sundown and sunup remains. Our Captain will keep the ship on course while we go to Bald Mountain." 

"Right, where there are guardians we have to either get past or get through," Emma said. 

"Hang on, Swan, there was no talk of this before," Killian said.

"Don't worry, Captain," Cora said with a taut smile. "There are three guardians of Bald Mountain and three of us, and to answer your questions preemptively, yes, I do know what they are. And no, I won't tell you. Not until we get to the mountain. I'd hate to be left behind."

Ingrid asked, "Then how do we return to the ship afterward? It's so dark here, I can barely see to the end of my arm. I doubt Bald Mountain is conveniently located on this river."

"The Unquenchable Flame," Killian said. "Leave it on the bridge with me."

"Is that a good idea?" Emma asked. "If we can see the ship, so can anyone and anything else that's nearby."

"The ship will be protected," Cora said. "So long as our Captain ensures the Scale of Mehen remains at the helm."

Ingrid went below deck to retrieve the fiery torch that never burned out. As expected, its light burned true, even in the Underworld. She handed it off to Killian, who deftly tied it to the nearest post with a getaway hitch.

"I'll be waiting for you, Swan," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll find you," she replied. "I will always find you."

* * *

Killian never had any desire to sail the seas of the Underworld, but now that he was here, he relished it. The Jolly Roger was no ordinary ship. She had a life and a mind all her own, and over the centuries he learned to listen to her. One particular stuttering in the main mast indicated a pod of mermaids was near. A short flutter of the sail during a windless day warned of ill weather. A crackling of her enchanted bark occurred when other ships were just over the horizon.

Oh, she may not talk, but the Jolly Roger spoke to her captain. And her sounds had never been more fortuitous, more gleeful than they were right now, following the journey of the Solar Barque itself.

Come morning, they would all be back in the Enchanted Forest with the spell that would send them to a Land without Magic.

* * *

Emma kept step with Cora, never letting her get more than an arm's length ahead. Ingrid likewise walked nearly on top of her, otherwise they risked being split up in the dark.

The terrain changed constantly and without warning. Loose sand to sharp stones to mud to uphill with slippery rocks to flat ground with overgrown roots tripping her at every turn. Every time she found her footing, the earth shifted again.

At first it seemed Cora was just marching off in the first direction she thought of, but soon Emma began to the pinpricks of light, like path markers.

"How do you know this is the way?" Emma asked.

"Someone banished an entire mountain to the Underworld," Cora replied. "There's magic in this realm, certainly, but something like that leaves traces. A path. If you mistrust me so much, why not follow it yourself?"

"That was curiosity, not mistrust," she replied.

It was the most frustrating trek she'd ever suffered through. They walked for a very long time, so long, in fact, that she worried that they wouldn't make it back to the Jolly Roger in time.

But then the pinpricks grew and multiplied, and they came into an area that was the most gorgeous, snow-covered mountain she had ever seen.

"Bald Mountain," Cora said.

"I insist you tell us what we're about to face before we enter," Ingrid said. 

"The three guardians are inside, each one blocks a gate. See the marker?" Cora said as she pointed to a sign by a cavernous entrance.

> The first tests the heaviness of your hearts,  
>  The second tests your metal, your spark,  
>  The third tests your cunning, your smarts,  
>  ......................... a heart so dark.

"This lists four things," Ingrid protested.

"No, the last line is about not letting dark hearts enter," Cora replied. "I've read an imprint of it."

"So you knew this riddle was here, what it said, and that we'd have to conquer whatever they were," Emma said. "But you don't know what the actual guardians are."

"Stop being so small-minded," Cora snapped. "These are not guardians like a giant sleeping dragon, where all it takes is one knight with enough stupidity and a sharp sword. This is deep magic. It reaches inside you and finds your weaknesses, forcing you to face it."

Ingrid was livid. She turned away from Cora and marched into the cave. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the entrance began to shrink. 

Emma and Cora raced after her, Cora slipping through first with Emma on her heels. The opening became a wall of solid rock in their wake.

"Fantastic," Emma muttered.

The room was hewn from rock with a mirror along the far wall. Ingrid stared into it, her gaze absent and her mind elsewhere. Emma came closer and saw a tear on her cheek.

"Ingrid?" she asked. "Can you hear me?"

"This is a test of the heaviness of her heart," Cora said. "Hers must be a terrible burden."

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" she snarled.

Cora didn't reply, but she began to examine Ingrid, circling her. Emma's eyes followed the old witch as fury bubbled up inside her. This was all a trick. A trap. There was no spell here. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, and her fury escalated to wrath. 

Being the Savior forced her to hide Neal and Henry, to pretend the best things in her life were shameful or worse, didn't exist at all. She still lost them both anyway. Being the Dark One stole her features, and with each one, a little piece of her family: her father's hair, her mother's skin, the hazel of her parents' eyes combined. She knowingly killed four cursed human beings rather than expose her new identity, and she turned an old man to stone and loved every second. She enjoyed inflicting pain on him, enjoyed making him terrified. And she couldn't even bring herself to care. Her life was nothing but a destiny she never wanted with no happy ending of her own. Tears leaked from her eyes as she stared at a face she no longer recognized.

One large crack spread across the mirror, and Emma blinked, confused. She turned to Ingrid, who was likewise jumbled. How long had they been standing there?

Then the mirror exploded outward, sending shattered glass all over the room, and any shards that touched them turned to ash.

"What just happened?" Emma asked.

"A test of the heart," Cora replied.

She was standing in the corner with an oversized umbrella to deflect the glass.

"You saved us," Ingrid said, surprised. 

"Of course," Cora replied.

"But how?" Emma asked. "Why weren't you affected by the mirror?"

"Well, in general, when there's a test of the heart, I leave mine at home," she replied, her red lips twisting into a smile. She shook the umbrella and it vanished. She pointed to a door in the wall that hadn't been there before. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Emma replied. "And, Cora, thank you."

"Remember it when you have the opportunity to leave me behind," she said before she stepped through the door.

"This guardian tests our metal," Ingrid whispered to Emma. "I'm not entirely familiar with that expression."

They stepped inside a chamber that was also hewn out of rock, and in the distance they saw a high boulder atop which was a glowing light.

"That's the spell," Cora said.

Cora bolted straight to it with no care to what was around her. Even when she stumbled over the rocky terrain, she pressed on as if in a race.

Emma and Ingrid tried to catch up with her, but it was as if the room was slowing them down while pushing her to run blindly toward the prize. 

"Ingrid, we have to stop her, now!"

"I can't teleport," she said.

"Me either," she replied. "Ingrid, freeze her."

"The last time I did that, the person died!"

Then she saw it. It was just a flicker of flame, but something told Emma it wouldn't stay small for long.

"Oh crap," Emma shouted. "Cora! STOP! It's a trap! FIRE!"

She yelled shrilly but to no avail. Cora kept going, and soon pillars of fire cascaded down around her. Emma closed her eyes, and the cavern filled with screaming. 

Then everything went quiet. She looked to Ingrid, who had her head turned away, her eyes closed, and her hands in front of her face. There was a trail of ice leading all the way to a snowy scene.

"Bloody hell," Emma said, the Killian-ism falling from her mouth without a thought.

They found four columns of fire frozen in a festive pattern, like leaves of holly. Cora was pinned between them, one stabbing into the hem of her cloak, the other trapping her arm.

"You're... alive," Ingrid said.

"I am, but I'm... stuck," Cora replied.

Emma was ready to smash the icicles apart with a few punches, but Ingrid caught her arm.

"This is dragon's fire. If you break these open, they'll be flame again," she explained.

"It's all right, I've other cloaks," Cora said, tearing the fabric and freeing herself.

"Hey, look," Emma said, pointing out a large gate that appeared in the fence. "Was this fence here before?"

"I don't believe it matters," Ingrid replied. "This will be the final guardian. Would you like to do the honors?"

Emma opened the gate and stepped inside with Cora and Ingrid behind her. The cave became filled with a splendid pasture with beautiful horses. The gate slammed shut behind her them, and the fence became another wall of stone.

They walked across the field toward the boulder with the glowing light. But it seemed as if the more they walked, the further away it was. 

"Heart-testing mirrors, metal-testing flame, and ponies," Emma mused. "What's this one?"

"Cunning," Cora said. "Perhaps we can't reach that spell unless we ride to it."

"Here horses!" Emma shouted. "Come on, horses!"

She did it in jest, but the horses turned their attention to the new arrivals. That was when Emma noticed that they were no ordinary equine. They were nearly twice normal size with long, shaggy manes glistening with slime, and eyes that glowed white and red.

They whinnied and charged, converging on all sides. 

Ingrid cast sheets of ice directly in their paths, causing them to skid and fall. Cora hurled fireballs at them, redirecting them.

"What are these things?" Cora snarled as one rebounded from a direct hit as if it were nothing.

They were finally close enough for Emma to see their teeth, razor sharp and matted with blood. Even stranger, she _recognized_ them.

"The Mares of Diomedes," Emma said. "Carnivorous horses ate human flesh until somebody slaked their hunger for it by feeding them their master... but obviously, different here, we need..."

The idea occurred to her as soon as they started charging, but she'd been so distracted and confused she didn't realize it. She dug deep inside herself and conjured the largest, plumpest turkeys in the world, filling the pasture will them, leaving them underfoot for woman and horse alike. 

"Emma?" Ingrid said. "Did you do this?"

She didn't respond. She didn't move. She didn't even think too hard, lest it draw attention. Ingrid and Cora followed her lead, keeping still despite the annoyingly stupid birds crashing into their legs.

The horses decided that they didn't like their new pasture mates. They began trampling them and devouring their flesh, each one too focused on ridding their immediate area of birds to care about the humans that were slowly and quietly sneaking towards the boulder on the other side of the pasture.

Even though they were tiptoeing at a turtle's pace, they reached the boulder in no time at all. They climbed up the face of the rock to the flat top.

"Why turkeys?" Ingrid asked. 

"Shhhh," Emma whispered. "They prefer human flesh."

"This is it," Cora said as she snatched up the glowing glass ball with a scroll inside.

"I'll take that," Emma said.

Cora handed it over without question.

"We need to get back to the ship," Cora said quietly. "We can't teleport, so we run."

Cora grabbed Emma's wrist and jumped off the boulder. Once they hit the ground, her grip tightened as she broke into a full run, leaving Ingrid scrambling to catch up.

At first Emma thought Cora was fleeing the man-eating horses, but she didn't seem surprised as they passed all of them fast asleep, covered in blood and turkey feathers. She must've realized Emma chose turkeys for their tryptophan, which induced sleep, but how could Cora have known that Emma added poppy powder to the mix to knock the horses out faster?

Cora was running so fast that they left had Ingrid in the dust, and Emma finally pulled back hard enough to stop them both. 

"We can't stop," Cora said. 

"The horses are taken care of," Emma said. "See?"

Then the ground shook. Emma turned to look at the boulder and watched as it unfolded itself. It was a giant bat with human-like legs and long, dark wings.

"A chernabog?" Emma asked, aghast.

"We have to run!" Cora shouted as she snatched Emma's wrist again.

Ingrid caught up with them, and Emma took her wrist to help her along. Maybe it had something to do with their magic, but somehow, holding onto each other sped them up. Cora led them to a small porthole of a door, which seemed to be the only exit.

As Cora crawled through, Emma cast a storm spell, with sent horrifying wings to slow down the chernabog. Ingrid insisted she go last, as she could close the passage with ice as she went.

So Emma dived into the tunnel, not knowing the passage went diagonally downhill on a very steep trajectory. She didn't stop until she came flying out the other side, crashing into the ground and bowling Cora over.

"You knew about the chernabog," Emma said as Cora put her hands around her waist to help her to her feet.

"No, I... felt something... wake up," Cora panted.

Before she could finish, Ingrid joined them, exiting the tunnel with far more grace than Emma, plugging the passage with ice.

"There's no time," Cora said.

Emma didn't believe her, but there was a giant bat that might literally chase them out of hell, but they could argue once they were aboard the Jolly Roger. 

A roar echoed overhead, and Cora didn't wait for either of them this time. She just started running.

* * *

Killian Jones expected his tale of sailing through the Underworld to be spectacular, filled with danger and wonder. But after the initial descent and the first hour or so of calm sailing, it became a rather dull night.

Of course, that was a good thing. If his night was dull that meant no further complication for Emma's plans. The other upside was that he had time to firmly affix the scale to the helm using two hitches to place it and a series of binding knots to prevent it from slipping.

He wasn't worried about Emma. She'd return to this ship before dawn. There was no question of that. But, assuming time behaved the same in this realm, he had been sailing for eight hours. That left only four more before the Solar Barque returned with the new dawn.

Then a horrifying roar echoed everywhere, causing wind to kick up and world to shake.

"Swan," he whispered, a grin on his face. "I can't take you anywhere."

Splashing caught his attention. Was the roaring beast nearby? Or was it someone else?

"Put out that light!" someone hissed. 

"Who's there?"

"Put out that light!"

Killian glanced at the Unquenchable Flame, which was tied to a post next to him.

"I can't," he replied. "Who's there?"

The answer came in the form of something heavy smacked into his head from behind. He fell over, stunned, unsure if he was on the ground for a few seconds or hours. Blood tricked down his face. 

Someone yanked the getaway knot free, releasing the torch. When she took it in hand, it lit up her face.

"Cora?" he asked. "But the other's need that - "

"Aw, poor pirate," she interrupted. "I'm going to take this below deck."

"But Emma - "

"Don't worry about her. Worry about that," she said harshly as she pointed her finger at the Scale of Mehen, which was slipping out of its knots.

He tried to stand, but that made him dizzy, so he crawled over to the helm and put his hand over the scale, keeping it in place. He slowly got to his feet, putting his weight on the wheel as he stood.

"You witch, if this scale falls, we'll all be stuck here!"

"Good, you know the stakes," Cora said. "Oh, and I'd keep low if I were you. That thing is looking for a meal. The scale protects the ship not the people on deck."

She gave him a smile that was equal parts delight and contempt as she took the only thing that could lead Emma and Ingrid to the ship below deck. 

Killian shook in fury or pain, he didn't know which, as the deck of the Jolly Roger was plunged into darkness. He steadied himself. Emma would not have let Cora get the best of her. She and Ingrid must be close, monster seeking human snacks or not. Even if he could leave the helm, he doubted he could wrest the torch from Cora in his current state.

A screech overhead and the sound of wings alerted him to the monster's approach. It swooped down, but it couldn't get close enough to snatch him from his position. The masts and sails were in its way.

As if to punish him for thinking he was safe, the creature's tail came down like a whip, cracking him across the back hard enough to rip through the leather and his skin in one go. He screamed as the blow threw him into the wheel. There was nothing for it, he'd have to do as the witch said: keep low.

"That sounded like a scream."

The words sounded faint and distant, but he'd recognize that voice from across the kingdom.

Cora removed the light, but there were other means to draw people in. Shouting his head off didn't seem like a good idea at the moment, but he knew a fitting song or two.

"The moon had climbed the highest hill,  
Which rises over the source of Dee,  
And from the eastern summit shed  
Her silver light on tower and tree.  
When Emma laid her down to sleep,  
Her thoughts on a man far at sea.  
When soft and low, a voice was heard,  
Say, Emma weep, no more for me!"

It was the first song he thought of that had a slow, continuous rhythm. If Emma and Ingrid were nearby, they'd be able to follow his voice, despite the ill-timed punctuation of the giant creature flying over head.

As he sang, he slid his free hand into his deep vest pocket, checking if he had anything on him that could kill or distract whatever it was over head. His singing faltered as he realized how very few options he had. He had one free hand, could barely stand, and had little more than his cutlass and one last-ditch weapon that he'd likely not get to use.

He glanced at the Scale of Mehen. If Emma didn't return in time, he'd sooner drop the scale than allow Cora to escape, even if it meant condemning himself and the Jolly Roger to this realm forever.

Splashing caught his attention. Ingrid and Emma must be mere feet from his ship, so he picked up the song again.

"O, maiden dear, thyself prepare.  
We soon shall meet upon that shore  
Where love is free from doubt and care,  
And thou and I shall part no more!  
Loud crowed the cock, the shadow fled;  
No more of the man could she see.  
But soft the passing spirit said:  
Sweet Emma, weep no more for me!"

A few minutes after he finished the song, the sound of creaking wood greeted his ears.

"Emma, Cora's aboard! She took the torch! And there's something attacking from above! Emma! Emma!"

Suddenly, light erupted on the main deck, so bright it forced Killian to look away for a moment. When he looked back, he saw Ingrid contending with Cora, who had returned to the deck with the flame, while a bat-winged demon descended on Emma.

As she ducked the creature's diving attack, he made up his mind. He reached into his vest pocket with his free hand. It appeared that he was going to use his last-ditch weapon of the night after all. 

"This way, Emma!" he shouted. "To the helm! Over here!"

She didn't ask what his plan was or if he in fact had one at all. She jut ran to him, ducking under the railing in front of the bridge. As it circled back for her, Killian yanked the Sorcerer's Hat out of his pocket and did his best getting it open with only one hand.

"Killian, you're brilliant!" Emma shouted.

With one hand, she held the far side open, and the other, she waved something past the open end, and it became a swirling vortex of power, sucking in air, demanding sustenance. As the demon swooped for its next attack, it got caught up in the maelstrom. It roared and screamed as its enormous body became nothing but thin, black smoke disappearing within. There was one last whimper before the starry hat returned to its dormant, rather ordinary state.

Emma tucked it away and pulled Killian into a very long kiss. He indulged, not sure if he was dead or alive. Her lips pressed into his, and as her tongue snuck inside his mouth, his entire body filled with relief and comfort. When she pulled away, he was completely healed.

"Swan," he said.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ingrid said. "But what should we do about her?"

She indicated Cora, who she had trapped in a partial freezing spell. She could move her eyes, but other than that she was a block of ice.

"I'd prefer she'd stay that way while on my vessel," Killian said. "Perhaps we can secure her below deck so she doesn't fall off the ship upon our return."

"We should leave her," Ingrid said. "Look what she had on her."

She produced a small glass ball with a bit of paper inside.

"No, I have that right here," Emma said, her hand searching her pockets. She turned to Cora and asked, "You pick-pocketed me? Why? You realize that Ingrid and I were going to keep up our end, right? If you - "

She was interrupted by loud, slow clapping that echoed eerily off the water.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you," someone said. "I did not think this was possible."

"Who goes there?" Killian asked.

"Oh, hardly anyone, really, just the ruler of the Underworld. Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

He swallowed hard, thinking quickly before he replied, "Permission granted."

"Killian," Emma said warningly.

"We are sailing in his realm," he explained. "It's only polite to invite the man aboard."

Someone stepped out of the shadows and onto the bridge behind Killian and Emma. He had a strong jaw, light blue eyes that could've been green, and salt-and-pepper colored hair. His attire was quite formal, a suit and fedora with shoes to match, and he had the air of someone elegant and proud and just too old to give a damn.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger," Killian said, extending his hand. "I'm her captain, Killian Jones."

The man smiled, as if the pirate's manners were an unexpected treat. Then he took Killian's hand and shook it. To say it was bone-crushing would be putting it mildly.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain Killian Jones," the man said. Then he began to make the rounds. "And let me guess, you are Ingrid of Arendelle. Can I say, I'm so glad someone got you out of that urn. And the half-human popsicle here is Cora Mills, is it not? It's a good look on you, dear. And that leaves the lovely Emma Swan, the Savior of the Realm and Dark One."

"Dark One?" Ingrid repeated quietly, confusion dawning on her face.

"You crazy kids have been on my radar for quite some time," he continued. "We don't have cable down here, I'm sure you understand."

He waited a moment, and it must've been clear from the looks on their faces that they hadn't understood a word.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? You four are the first mortal - and yes I know that one of you is technically an immortal, but it's a whole thing that's new so I didn't count it - to come to the Underworld since Persephone. Except for Hercules, but he just nips in and out from time to time. I don't even count him anymore, really. And technically, he's got a day pass, so I can't dock him for it. You four, on the other hand, do not have a get out of Hell free card. Especially not after you suctioned up one of my best hell beasts into... whatever that thing was."

"I'm sorry," Ingrid said. "But, who are you?

The man replied, "Isn't it obvious? I'm Hades."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! For Her Dark Works continues with Episode #11 "[Uncharted Waters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5470859/chapters/12643877)."
> 
> The title of this episode, "Anesidora," is another name for Pandora, which means "she who sends gifts [from below]."
> 
> The song Killian sings is based on a Sea Chantey titled "Mary's Dream" or "Mary, weep no more for me." He changes 'Mary' to 'Emma' in his rendition here.


End file.
